Diabetic subjects with various degrees of control based on their plasma glucose an HbA1c are studied before insulin pump treatment is instituted. We determined triglycerides in plasma and 3 chylomicron VLDL subfractions isolated by density gradient ultracentrifugation before and following fat ingestion. The lipid and apoprotein composition of the post-prandial particles is also determined overtime.